Seck
The Seck are a race of evil beings, armed with powerful weapons. It is unknown when exactly the Seck were created, or if they ever were anything other than evil. They are intelligent mages as well, and are well-known for the Arakun spiders that they breed. History Information is sparse regarding the Seck before they moved west, into the lands known as Ehb. The elves know something of them, but don't spread such information to the shorter-lived races. It is thought, but cannot be proven, that the Seck were created by Zaramoth when he had control of the River of Souls, and gained the capability to create new species. The Empire of Stars The Seck once served the Empire of Stars, likely following the death of Veransk III, during Zaramoth's rise to power as the last Star Emperor. The silk of the Seck-bred Arakun spiders was prized throughout the empire during this time, and the eggs of these creatures was considered a delicacy amongst the aristocracy. Male spiders often fetched a high price as guard animals, as well. The evil creatures also supplemented the already formidable Legions of the Empire, and helped the Unmaker to control his realm. When Azunai first came to Zaramoth's attention, it was the powerful mages of the Seck that he tasked with removing the threat that the revolutionary posed. A Seck assassin, disguised as a beautiful maiden, wooed the human, and very nearly killed him, if not for the heroic acts of Xeria, who slaughtered the Seck mages maintaining the illusion. The Seck marched with Zaramoth to the Plain of Tears in his final confrontation with the Azunites. When Zaramoth's sword met Azunai's shield in battle, their armies, including all of the assembled Seck that marched to war with Zaramoth, died in the resulting cataclysm. Their spirits were torn from their bodies and rushed into the River of Souls. Dungeon Siege Soon after, the remaining Seck stationed in Ehb attacked. The 10th Legion defeated them in 845, and forced their kind into the depths below Castle Ehb to be imprisoned in the Vault of Eternity. Using powerful wards woven by the Staff of Stars, the battle-mages of the kingdom would keep the Seck and their god-king, Gom, trapped beneath the earth for many years. Over the next 300 years, the Seck became little more than a fairy tale told to frighten children. Most forgot that the creatures were once a very real, very powerful force to be reckoned with. An ancient curse lain long ago by Seck sorcerers still haunted the ruins of Wesrin Cross, as well, drawing the descendants of their Arakun spiders to the place in great numbers. Finally, in 1144, an upstart Goblin stole the Staff of Stars from the Grand Mage Merik. With the mage trapped in a block of ice, and the Staff missing, the wards upon the Vault weakened. Sightings of Seck in the woods became more and more common over the next month, but went mostly unreported, out of fear of ridicule. Eventually, the Seck were able to break free, and invaded Castle Ehb from below. The Seck commander, Gresh, recruited the Krug to gather magic items from the lowlands near Stonebridge, likely in an attempt to find the Staff of Stars. He also laid siege to Fortress Kroth with the help of the Droog, who the Seck had intimidated into joining their cause. Eventually, a hero and their companions fought their way to Castle Ehb. They freed King Konreid from the torture that the Seck subjected him to, and he told them that he held a very important item: the key to the Chamber of Stars. The heroes claimed the weapons kept within, and ventured down, into the Vault of Eternity itself. It was there that they confronted Gom, defeating him, and banishing the Seck forever. This incident would be known as the Seck Resurgence. Gallery SeckGrunt.png|Seck Grunt SeckArcher.png|Seck Archer SeckMage.png|Seck Mage SeckEliteGuard.png|Seck Elite Guard SeckEliteArcher.png|Seck Elite Archer SeckHighMage.png|Seck High Mage Seck Elite Guard.jpg|Seck Elite Guard Seck Archer.jpg|Seck Elite Archer Category:Races Category:Enemies